


Wuthering Heights

by Purifiedgrievances



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiedgrievances/pseuds/Purifiedgrievances
Summary: You're stressed, overworked, and close to be in a lot of debt. Luckily, there's your British Literature professor to help with a few problems.
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters may not be from the show but just random names I could think of.

"Alright class, today we will start on Wuthering Heights. You will need to write 3 paged essay and it will be due on the day of the test, which will be on the 22 of January. Questions so far?" Professor Kirkland looked around for any raised hands.

"Yes, Sarah?" He asked.

"Are we reading this in our own time or in class?" She asked.

"You will be reading it on your own time. Thank you for asking Sarah." He looked at Sarah for gratitude and Sarah smiled. He then went back to teaching and grabbed a box with all the books in it.

"This will be the only time we'll be talking about Wuthering Heights, because there are other things I need to teach. I will be reminding you every now and then about the test and so fourth. So, I'm asking again are there any more questions about this book?" He looked around the room again then proceeded to pass out books when he didn't see a hand in the air. 

After he finished, he passed out the rubric for the essay.  
"I don't want anything longer or shorter than 3 pages. Like always, two indent paragraphs and Times New Roman font, I don't want Anton font or any type of font that is too exaggerated, it's unnecessary and its hard for me to take your story seriously and I don't want you writing in ludicrous font sizes that may cover up three pages. If you can't write three pages don't make your font any bigger than 16." He sighed and rubbed his forehead just by a memory of it.

"Sounds specific, don't you think?" A student scoffed.

"You'd be surprised what people think they can get away with now-a-days." Professor Kirkland laughed.  
He finally made his way towards you and gave you your rubric. You took the paper out of his hand and accidentally made eye contact with him, you shot a 'hi' smile, while he just made a low 'hm' sound and walked away. 

You looked down at the rubric and highlighted some things that seemed important. The rubric was simple, it had how he wanted the exam to look...like where the header goes and how your name should be presented. You looked back up at Professor Kirkland and noticed that he's sat in his desk and staring off into space like some other students in the class. 

'Wuthering Heights.' You turned the book over to see if there was a summary of it and read it to see what you were getting yourself into. Romance that leads to tragedy, but more of a tragedy. You sighed and started reading until class was dismissed and you were on your way to work.

"Don't forget to read!" Professor Kirkland reminded. 

You left to work in hurry and made it an hour early but it's better than being late. You got out of your car and walked in to find one of your managers. 

"Antonio!" Antonio turns abruptly and waves at you as you make your way towards him.

"Hey- you do know your an hour early right?" He asked checking his watch. 

You nod in response, "yes, I need to talk to you about something. If you don't mind?" 

Antonio nodded and pointed to the managers office. You followed him in and took a seat in front of the desk he sat behind.  
"What is it that upsets you?" He asked, his tone softening up a bit.

"It's nothing concerning, it's just that I need more hours because I'm running out of money to pay off for college and my parents can only do so much to help and I really the money." You sigh and to your dismay it came out a little shaky, making Antonio worry about the situation a little more.

"If that's what you need but I need to inform you that the available hours are from ten to three in the morning....I don't know-" 

"I'll take it." You shot. 

Antonio rubbed the back of his neck and gave you a weary look. You knew that getting more hours was going to suck, but you desperately needed it! How else were you going to stay in college!? Working in a grocery store isn't half as bad as it is working in a restaurant, plus you've been working here for almost six months. 

"Alright, but don't tell me I didn't warn you." Antonio stated. 

You smiled and said a quick thank you before clocking into work.


	2. Chapter 2

Your schedule used to start off with school, work, sleep. Now it starts with, work, school, work. You didn't even have time for yourself, so studying or school work was almost far out of the ballpark. 

"Today, we'll be talking about literary terms in case some of you didn't know, it's what makes a story a story. Obviously, you should've learned this in Secondary school....or high school is what you call it here in the U.S. right?" Professor Kirkland asked.

"Yes." Students answered. 

"Anyone know what an allegory is?" He walked around the space he had in the front and pointed to the girl with her hand up. Know it all.

"It's a story or a picture with two or more different meanings." She smiled as Professor Kirkland winked at her and stated that she was excellent. 

You on the other hand dozed off to sleep as his lesson continued. 

"Alright! Don't forget to read!" You shot up as you heard heavy crowded footsteps and Professor Kirkland's voice. You pressed the power button on your phone to check the time and realized you had to head straight to work. For added drama, your manager put you to work at twelve thirty which is thirty minutes after class ends.

"Shit!" You grab all of your things in a rush and shove them in your bag, you didn't notice that you were the only one left in class. Everyone had managed to leave in a hurry.

"Everything alright (Y/N)?" Professor Kirkland asked. His accent thickening to 'alright.'

"Ugh-" You stop midway to reply to him, you didn't want to be rude and ignore him.

"Yes, I'm fine." You run out of the school and into your car. You glanced at the time again and nearly panicked when you read 12:22.

You sped up a little, only to stop at a few stop lights and finally into work. You looked at the time again after getting dressed and read 12:33.

"Fuck!" You panic and booked it in the store. You clocked in and made it to your register. 

"You're three minutes late. What happened?" You turned at the voice and gave Alfred an ugly look.

"What do you think?" You snapped.

"Look, I know you're in college and I understand that your going through some difficult times, but try to make it on time, alright?" Alfred stated. 

You roll your eyes at that and open your register.

"Try telling that to the person that made my schedule." You knew it was him.

"Hey, you need more hours don't you?" Alfred stated.

Today had to be the worst, you were scheduled 12:30 to 10, but at least your not staying up til 2 in the morning. 

______________________________________________

You counted your tilt and turned in what you had. You drove back to your apartment and checked to see if you had any messages you missed. There was only one and it was Professor Kirkland reminding everyone to read.

"He doesn't back down."

You dig the book out of your bag and read the first three chapters before falling asleep, which will be the first and last time you ever touch that book. 

The next few days pass by with blurs, you have no reconciliation on what's going on anymore and instead of figuring it out, you just keep going with the motion and decide to not ask any questions. Your grades have been drastically dropping and you haven't been focused at work either. Your mind has been in and out of focus for what seems like eternity and all the money that you've been saving has been easily coming and going altogether now. You feel like you've been living in hell. Until, finally-

"(y/n), can I have a word please?" You follow Professor Kirkland to his desk and stop when he sits half on and off it. 

You watched as everyone else left the room and everything fell to an echoed silence. 

"I've noticed that you haven't been turning any of my work in and I know that this isn't like you. I'm not trying to get into your personal business, but I need to remind you that in order to graduate you need to at least have passed an English class. Do you understand (y/n)?" You nod, feeling your body start to heat up from waking up to your senses again. You feel your breathing start to lose rhythm and your eyes becoming cloudy. You couldn't hold it in anymore, "I'm sorry, I've just been so busy with work that I haven't had time for any school work, which is ironic, because I asked my manager for more hours, so I could pay off my upcoming debt, but I've long since forgot about that, because I started running out money for rent and food that I've been spending it on that and-" 

"(y/n) hey, hey, calm down. You're okay." Professor Kirkland grabbed your hands and rubbed them with his thumbs, trying to find a way to calm you down. At this point it was impossible for you to calm down, you tried to stop yourself from crying but nothing worked, your body was shaking from the hard gasps and your head felt like it was going to explode any second now. 

"I'm sorry-" You try apologize because you knew how embarrassing and unprofessional this was.

"Please don't apologize. I know what this is like, from now on you should stay after or come when you find the time....I can help you. I don't like seeing you like this, I want you to enjoy your college experience." He spoke in a soft voice and wiped the tears from your cheek. 

You stayed like that for awhile until you came down to your senses. You promised to stay after or meet up when you both had time before you left for work....again.

\-----------------------------

"What comes to your head when you think about poetry?" Professor Kirkland asked the class.

"Love." One girl said. 

Professor Kirkland laughed at that, "yes, and what else?" 

"Tragedy, maybe?" Another student replied. 

Professor Kirkland shyly agreed on that one and finally said,

"Beowulf was a poem, along with the Odyssey. Did you forget about those?" Some students 'ooh yeahed' and others just didn't care all that much. 

"For your next assignment, I want a poem that creates drama and legacy, something that can revolve around romance and war all at once. I don't care what pattern it follows, but it has to tell a story. It's due by the end of class, so hurry I don't got all day." He clapped his hands together and searched the room for writing hands, of course when he found yours, yours weren't moving at all because you were sound asleep. His first instinct would've been to wake you up, but after the long talk you had together he didn't have the power to do it. 

"Alright, have a good day or don't depends on you!" Professor Kirkland exclaimed.

You woke up from the door slamming shut, you checked the time and almost panicked when you remembered you got lucky enough to take the day off of work. 

"Good morning, did I wake you?" Professor Kirkland asked. 

"Maybe-" You stretched and made your way towards him.

"What was today's assignment?" You pulled up a chair near his desk and finished the assignment and any late work you had for other classes with Professor Kirkland.

"Did you have anything to eat yet?" Professor asked. 

You think for awhile before you realized you hadn't, "nope." 

"Perfect, let's take a break and grab some tea." You follow him out of the classroom and into the little cafe shop near by the campus.

"How long have you been teaching here in the U.S. Professor Kirkland-" 

"Please, (y/n), call me Arthur." He said.

"Three years, to answer your question." He flashed a warm smile at you and you couldn't help but feel your cheeks burn up from it. Arthur, huh? Who would've thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter

A few days had passed since you learned Professor Kirkland's name and ever since then you can't get him out of your head. He's everywhere but nowhere and your mixed between wanting to see him and knowing that you'll be unprepared and embarrassed. 

"Hey, (y/n) could you help me stock these waters behind someones truck?" Antonio asked. You sighed knowing well enough that you really didn't have a choice when it came to helping your managers. 

"Yeah, give me one second." You finished checking out your customer and followed Antonio to the waters outside.

"How many of these does he need?" You asked. Luckily for you there was already five behind the guys truck. 

"Ten. I already got five back there all we need is five more." Antonio picked another pack of the 28 water bottles and placed them behind the guys truck.

"Now four more." He said. He turned to watch you grab one and helped you place it behind the guys truck. Now, it transitioned to you grabbing them and him placing them neatly behind the truck. You broke a small sweat after all four and high fived Antonio at the end of it.

Antonio wiped his forehead from the sweat and smiled down at you, "see not so bad, right?" 

You scoffed and walked with him back inside the store.

"How have you been (y/n)?" Antonio asked. 

You sighed and shrugged, "not great, but I've been working on it."

"That's good- hey, I wanted to apologize for the mix up about your schedule Alfred made. He thought that you went to the college close by not the out of town one. I talked to him about it and I've made sure not to place you so early." Antonio clarified. 

You looked up at him and appreciated his concern for you, ever since then you thought that he didn't care about his employees, but you guessed wrong. But, at the same time, it's not everyday that you get to see Antonio here at work, since he only works the morning shifts and leaves by the time you get to work. Speaking with Antonio always made you scared since, he was the one that hired you, so in your mind you kinda felt that he had enough power to fire you if he ever felt it necessary. 

"You're a hard worker and when the day comes that you decide to quit just know that I enjoyed working with you." He gave you one last warm smile and left to help other employees and customers. 

It's not that you hate Alfred, it's just that sometimes he can be a little annoying when it comes to your schedule, because he always likes to put you in weird hours like 9 pm to 2 in the morning and others, he'll put you from 5 to twelve. Which messes with your sleep schedule, drastically.   
You go back to your register and open your lane again, you stand quietly and wait for some customers to come by and to your surprise, while you were fixing the plastic bags, a familiar voice comes by.

"Now I know why your so tired everyday, huh (y/n)?" The British accent sent you and you knew exactly who it was. You shoot up and smile at him, you didn't know what to do! Should you give him a hug, a handshake, a European kiss, what?! 

"Wow! What a surprise I've never seen you here before?!" He smirked at that.

"You never invite me. Plus, I was in town and I needed some-" He looked at the two eighteen packs of beer he set on the aisle and cleared his throat.  
"A lot of beer to get my mind off some students." He jokingly coughed your name and you couldn't help but laugh.

"I like how you admit that both of these packs are for you." You scanned the packs and announce his total. 

He blushed from the realization and paid for his beers. "Oh, sod off."

You laughed at him and couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked embarrassed. Well, to be honest you've never really noticed how attractive he was in general. He was always so far away or you were always drowned into the work he gave you, you never bothered to look at his face, but now that you're looking at it, he's not bad looking at all. Now that you remember, there were a few girls that thought he was hot, which probably explains why there were a lot of them trying to get his attention every time he asked a question. That or they could just like him because he's British. 

"Nice to see you out of school grounds. Thank you for the beer." He winked at you and went on with his day. 

You watched him walk away and couldn't help but wonder what went on in his personal life. Was he married? Did he have a family? Maybe he's really private and refuses to talk about those subjects...or maybe he really is alone. You go back to checking other customers out but couldn't shake the thought from your head. Maybe you should consider looking at his ring finger. 

What if he was a player? But, he doesn't act like one, he's too sarcastic and too caring. But, how could a man like him be so alone? All of these questions started to form a headache, but it did make the day go by faster. 

You were scheduled to meet Professor Kirkland tomorrow morning, even though it was a weekend, you wondered how the meeting was going to be like considering he just bought all that beer and confessed that it was all for himself. 

\------------------------

The next day you made your way to Professor Kirkland's room bringing along some overdue work and a breakfast croissant. You peeked through the tiny window on the door and saw him writing a new lesson on the chalkboard, you couldn't help but to feel a little nervous, your hands started to sweat a little and you felt your cheeks heat up, you groaned and wiped you hands on your pants. 

'How embarrassing' you thought. 

You decided enough was enough and gently knocked on his door. He stopped what he doing and motioned for you to come in, you obliged and walked in the extremely quiet classroom and made your way by his desk. You pulled out some work and set it on the desk, today seemed different. A little tense. You tried ignoring it and started on one of his literature papers. You thought to yourself that the feeling would go away and everything would go back to normal. Some days were tense when you were alone with Arthur, but you just figured it was you because you always had a lot of things on your mind and you could never focus on anything. 

"Do you need help with anything?" Professor- Arthur asked. 

You looked up at him and noticed that he was wearing glasses, you smiled at the sight and couldn't help but to comment on it.

"You're wearing glasses." You stated. 

Arthur smiled and pushed them up a little, "I usually don't need them but something about this weather made it hard for my eyes to adjust." He stopped writing on the chalkboard and walked over to his desk to look at a spread sheet.

"Why are there so many movies about Wuthering Heights, but only three movies on Romeo and Juliet?" You asked. You didn't have time to finish the book so you tried looking for a movie of it instead but since there were so many versions you didn't know which one to watch. 

Arthur smirked and turn to look at you, some hair naturally covering his face since he was still faced down. It was a little intimidating knowing that you started developing feelings for him. You blush at the sight and quickly turn away. 

"So, you didn't read the book now, did you?" Arthur was in good posture now and his arms were crossed. 

You whisper dammit to yourself as you felt his eyes on you. You turned to him saw him smirking down at you, what a smart ass you joked to yourself.

"Can you blame me?" You stop almost immediately and your eyes went wide as you waited for his reaction. His smile faded a bit and he unhooked his arms and rubbed his head. 

"I guess not, knowing how stressed out you always are. Here I'll write out the characters name on this little whiteboard and show who everyone is." He grabbed a small white marker board from his desk and pulled his chair in front of the desk you were in. He then proceeded to draw the characters from the book on the board.

"I figured you didn't read the book when I read your essay." He said. 

You bite your lip at that and look down at the literary paper in front of you. Your essay was pretty shitty, it was basically over the summary's and youtube explanations on the book. 

"Yeah, I figured." You looked over at him and noticed that he had stopped drawing and was looking at you know. You felt your cheeks heat up a little as he set the board down on the desk and continued to stare you, almost as if examining you. You look down at his hands and notice there wasn't anything on his fingers, indicating that he was marriage-less but he could still have a girlfriend.

"Are you married?" You asked in a panic. He snapped out of his thoughts and gave you a questionable look. 

"Where did that come from?" He asked. You felt your whole body becoming hot with embarrassment and your hands already dripping with sweat. Jesus Christ, let this day end!

"I-I'm sorry, I just noticed that you weren't wearing a ring so I thought-uh." You guys stare at each other for awhile until he broke the silence.

"You're a beautiful (y/n) and I want you to know-" Oh, Shit! Nononononononon. He's rejecting you.

"Oh no I didn't mea-" 

"Let me finish." He commanded. Your mouth flew shut and you just sat in your seat and waited.

"Ever since that day you confessed your situation to me I haven't been able to think straight." He sighed and rubbed his forehead then began again. "When you started tutoring with me I always found it hard to teach you some of these lessons without becoming a mess." You felt your heart beat faster from his confession, but decided to just keep listening to him.

"I guess what I mean is that I think I'm in love with you, but it's completely bollocks for a teacher to be with a student-" You almost forgot he was British until the 'bollocks' was thrown in and couldn't help but laugh. He stopped and his face sunk from your reaction. Immediately, you felt bad and stopped him from getting up from his chair. 

"Wait-wait!" Your hand tightly gripped his arm and when he sat back down, his eyes glued to yours. You moved your hand to his, "I see you everywhere I go and when I see that it's not you my heart drops." He blushed at that and tried looking away but you stopped him and pulled him in for a kiss. At first he was shocked but quickly reacted toward you and pulled you for more. The kiss was hot and romantic, your grip on him loosened and you moved your hand down his neck and to his shoulder. He seemed to like the motion and tried pulling you in closer but the table was in the way. You both disconnected lips and looked into one another's eyes. You were trying to catch your breath as well as he was and felt yourself wanting more. 

"Is your door locked?" You breathe. He looked over at the door and down at his watch. There wasn't class that day and there shouldn't be a teacher coming in any soon to his knowledge.

"Fuck the door." He breathed. 

With that he moved away from the desk and pulled you back in for another kiss, this time more intense than the last one. You felt yourself lose control of yourself after he roamed his hands up your shirt. You moaned from his cold hands and pushed his coat off of him. He suddenly stopped and asked, "If you don't want to-" 

"Don't start with that." You pull him back down for another kiss and felt his hands start to slowly undress you. He pulled your shirt over your head and you unbuttoned his shirt. You looked at his lean stomach and didn't think in a million years what he had underneath those fancy shirts of his. You both mouth a wow as you take each other in. He leans down to give you a small kiss on the head, then the cheek, then your lips, then your neck and down to your chest. You moan from the warmth of his mouth and run your fingers through his hair. He looked up at you through his hair and picked you up and sat you down on the desk. Then, he undid your pants and pulled them off of you. You couldn't help but swipe your shoes and socks off your feet, he chuckled at that and decided he should do the same. 

He moved up and kissed you again but moved a little faster down your body with the kisses and stopped when he got your undergarments. He looked up at you again and grabbed your panty with his teeth. You stared at him as he took it off and couldn't help but feel yourself get wet from it all. When he finished he started back up from kissing the top of your foot all the way up to your groin. You moaned from the kiss and gasped when he spread your legs apart. You bit your lip and watched as he lowered his mouth down onto your already wet clit. You bit in your moan and glanced over at the door to see if anyone was there, luckily no one was. 

You felt him flick his tongue up and down your clit and insert a finger into you, your eyebrows furrowed and you covered your mouth when he found the spot and stroked over and over again while he licked your clit. You felt your orgasm coming soon and begged him not to stop but to your dismay he did. You tried catching your breath as he rose up from your opening and gave you a long kiss. 

"Sorry love, but I'm kinda hurting down here for you." You looked down to his pants and notice his bulge trying to break free. You bite your lip again and slowly make your way off the desk to do the same to him as what he did to you. You softly kiss his lips then down his torso and down to his bulge, you kiss him through his pants for awhile then decided to pull him out through the zipper. You looked up at him and peck the head then down his shaft, you felt his hand roam through your hair as you took him all in your mouth. He moaned and from the sensation and you wanted to hear more from him so you started to bob your head up and down his shaft and moaned a little, sending the vibrations through him. 

"Fuck." He hissed. 

You looked back up to him as you felt him coming close to his end, you bob your head a few more times, until he finally came in your mouth. You wait until he's done and move out with a pop sound, you swallow his cum and stand back up. He leaned down to kiss you and moved you back on the desk,  
"I want to be inside of you. I want you to be mine." His words sent shivers down your spine as he unbuckled his trousers and pushed them down a little. 

You watched as he started to lose himself to you and looked up at you for approval, you nod a yes as he inserted himself in you. You threw your head back from the sensation on someone new attaching themselves with you and moan from the pleasure. He stopped to ask you how it felt and you couldn't comprehend any other words than, "more-" 

With that he started thrusting faster, in and out on repeat. He wanted you crying out his name, he wanted it all. You felt your body disobey you and grabbed onto Arthur's shoulders and back, scratching and trying to find a place to hold onto. You moaned in his ear and couldn't help yourself from saying, "Professor, professor- Arthur." 

That nearly sent him. He pulled out and turned you over, you gripped on the end of the desk as he slid himself back in. You gasped from his sudden change in speed and couldn't control anything anymore, you felt as if your body was flailing all over the place but it was still. 

"Arthur! Arthur! More, please! Fuck!" You screamed. 

He roamed one hand down to your bra and cupped it his hand as the other was gripping up at your shoulder. 

"Fuck, you look so good taking me in like that." He groaned.

You felt a sudden slap to your ass and couldn't help but feel a little wetter from the stinging, "ah!" 

He found your reaction pleasing and spanked you again, but this time he gripped the side of your ass as he came to his end, quickly pulling out and cumming onto you back. 

You gasped for air, thinking that everything was over until he told you to turn over. You did as told and waited, until you saw him insert his fingers back inside of you and fingered you until you felt satisfied. 

"Fuck! Don't stop- please- fuck!" You threw your head back as your orgasm finally washed over you and you tried holding onto something on the table but gripped the air instead. He pulled his fingers out and watched you come down from your climax. 

He kissed you for support and leaned his forehead on yours. You gasped his sweaty scent in and loved every single bit of it. 

"Is it too early to say I love you?" He asked almost jokingly. 

You smiled up at him and kissed him one last time before getting dressed.


End file.
